<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Her by scarlettholly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545729">For Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly'>scarlettholly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohane thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Up late again, Yohane sighed. Tomorrow she’d wake up as she began. There was something weird about her but she paid no mind. The voices at the witching hour spoke softly so she surrounded herself with the dark. A longing for the soothing chance to hide in shadows. A way to get away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hospitals and hospitals. Yohane was sick of being stuck. She wandered down the ward, finding a bathroom. Opening the door, Yohane stepped inside and turned the light on. It flickered and hummed a dim and dull tune. She stared into the mirror, her face a ghostly white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A working life had no appeal. Wasn’t she meant for greater? That's what she always told her but the answer came in sharp realities as Yohane sat drunk behind the steering wheel. Hoping for a crash but never able to start the engine. She’d sleep in the car and arrive at her job tomorrow a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the morning of her birthday, Yohane drove far. Finding an unknown town, she wandered through the streets, hoping for something. In a square named after a foreign city, a park bench covered by the shadow of a tree, welcomed her. Things were better now but in the worst of ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ambiance became unbearable. A voice spoke in a whisper, reminding her of a past she had tried to forget. Putting in an earbud, Yohane played music to drown it out. She stayed at that park bench for a while before returning to her car. The drive home would be long and distant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something clicked, sounding off. It was almost hurting. Yohane knew her car was broken, much like its driver. She parked up, turning the overhead light on and watching as it flickered. She found an old red journal. The sight of it pained Yohane and yet she still opened it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The past was a funny thing. Yohane didn’t like to remember it and yet she still thought maybe she should. At least the happy stories. That's what these were. Written with her. Black pen drawings traced the lines of her face, her mole, her words and her body. Their daily life together, etched out onto paper to become distorted by time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving back home, Yohane didn’t remember this town anymore. Maybe that was because she was never really there. Yohane could never lie still. Nothing settled and the night was restless. Reality had a way of slipping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for her, she’d stay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you figure out what this fic is about please tell me because I would love to also know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>